


Tu vas chez Lidl ?

by dragonrey



Series: Les aventures de Didier & Stéphane Lefaucheux [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, French Characters, French clichés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: La suite des aventures des frères Lefaucheux en Alsace...





	Tu vas chez Lidl ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, une affaire de famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467549) by [mariesondetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre). 



> Merci à Tilly pour le petit nom de Choupette, et le passé de Clotaire alias Crowley alias Gilles de Rais !

 

Avant...

  
  


L'enfant dormait. Son père s'en était assuré avant de fermer la maison. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement. Plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière pour ne pas le réveiller. L'enfant avait l'air paisible, on entendait une respiration régulière et il était immobile sous sa couverture. L'homme se dit qu'il avait rêvé et retourna dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain il se leva et alla réveiller son fils pour le conduire à l'école. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et alluma la lumière, l'enfant avait disparu, et les couvertures était couvertes de sang et de cendres. On voyait de gros flocons de neige tomber par la fenêtre.

  
  


Maintenant...

  
  


Didier roulait lentement car la route était recouverte de verglas et les pneus de Choupette, sa DS adorée, avaient tendance à déraper. Stéphane dormait sur le siège passager. La neige tombait depuis la veille, et il faisait très froid pour un début décembre. Ils se rendaient en Alsace car il y avait eu un grand nombre d'enlèvements d'enfants depuis une semaine. Ils avaient une piste dans la ville d'Eguisheim, ville dont Didier n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait aller en Alsace mais il n'avait pas pensé que les gens de là-bas parlaient majoritairement alsacien. Ou allemand, lui avait précisé Stéphane. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens !

Ils arrivèrent à un hôtel Formule 1 entouré de quelques restaurants dont un qui semblait proposer des plats alsaciennes. Un _Lidl_ trônait au centre de la zone. 

Didier se promit d'aller manger des spécialités locales avec Jicé aussi tôt que possible. Dans l'immédiat, il devait réveiller son frère pour aller interroger un des parents dont les enfants avaient été enlevés.

Ils se rendirent dans le village et rentrèrent dans une des maisons traditionnelles qui bordaient la rue. L'homme qu'ils étaient venus interroger était dans sa cuisine avec un kouglof entamé sur la table. Il semblait désespéré.

\- Bonjour, dit Stéphane, nous sommes les agents qui devaient venir prendre votre déposition. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose de bizarre la nuit dernière ?

\- Eh bien, au milieu de la nuit il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit, et je m'étais levé pour aller voir si ce n'était pas mon fils.

Sa voix s'étrangla comme s'il allait commencer à pleurer.

\- Et ce n'était pas lui ? demanda Didier.

\- Je ne crois car quand je suis entré il dormait. Je l'entendais même respirer.

\- Vous l'entendiez respirer ?

\- Oui, je me suis d'ailleurs demandé s'il n'était pas enrhumé car sa respiration était très forte et profonde, comme une respiration d'adulte. Mais il avait sans doute attrapé froid avec toute cette neige.

\- Est-ce que votre fils a des problèmes à l'école ? demanda Stéphane, saisi d'une soudaine inspiration. Comme des problèmes de comportement par exemple.

\- En effet, oui, il a quelques problèmes, il y a eu quelques bagarres je crois.

\- Très bien, merci pour votre déposition, nous allons mener l'enquête et nous vous

préviendrons quand nous aurons plus d'éléments.

Ils sortirent de la maison et allèrent dans le bar d'en face pour prendre une bière.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé si son gosse était sage ?

\- Parce que je crois que j'ai une petite de idée sur ce qu'on chasse.

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien nous sommes en décembre. Le 4, pour être précis. Dans deux jours c'est la St Nicolas. Et lors de la St Nicolas, il y a des cadeaux pour les enfants sages, mais surtout, le père Fouettard est de la partie. Tu te souviens des traces de sang sur les draps ? Elles étaient disposées en lignes droites comme des traces de fouet.

\- Il faut appeler Bébert.

\- Pas maintenant, tu sais bien qu'à cette heure-là il est à la friterie, il va encore être de mauvaise humeur si on l'appelle maintenant.

Didier râla mais se résigna à attendre, et ils rentrèrent à l’hôtel pour faire des recherches. Stéphane s'installa devant son ordinateur tandis que Didier allumait la télévision pour regarder le nouvel épisode de Plus Belle La Vie. Kevin et Léa allait peut-être enfin sortir ensemble ! Bien entendu il avait baissé le son pour que Stéphane n'entende pas. Il croyait qu'il était fan ! Quel imbécile celui-là.

La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité :

\- Didier, viens voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Une page wikipédia était ouverte.

\- C'est quoi ça un Krampus ? demanda Didier

\- C'est l'équivalent du père Fouettard en Allemagne. En Alsace il s’appelle Hans Trapp. Il aurait des cornes et de la fourrure.

\- Comme une sorte de chèvre-garou ?

\- Euh, oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Stéphane d'un air résigné.

\- Comment on tue ce truc ?

\- Je ne trouve pas, il faut appeler Bébert.

Stéphane prit son portable et appela Robert. Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

\- Essaie peut-être sur Facedebouc, dit une voix derrière eux.

\- Jicé ! cria Didier en se retournant, arrête de faire ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- En plus c'est _Facebook,_ Jicé, corrigea Stéphane.

\- C'est pareil, déclara l'ange, mettant fin à la discussion. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- On a trouvé une chèvre-garou qui tue les gosses. Pas mal comme principe, je trouve, dit Didier.

Stéphane soupira et résuma la situation à Jean-Castiel. Soudain son téléphone sonna.

\- Allô, c'est Bébert, j'étais au café pour boire ma bière du soir, une fois.

\- Salut Bébert, on voulait quelques informations pour une chasse.

\- Qu'est-ce vous avez trouvé encore, vous ?

Didier arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère pour hurler dedans que c'était que c'était une chèvre-garou alsacienne qui était très certainement en train de manger une flammekueche aux lardons d'enfant.

Stéphane reprit le téléphone en jetant un regard noir à Didier.

\- Il aurait pas un peu abusé de la bière, une fois ? demanda Bébert.

\- Non, il fait son intéressant devant Jicé. Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort. On chasse une sorte de père Fouettard, un Krampus pour être précis. On voudrait savoir comment le tuer, je trouve pas sur wikipédia.

\- Attends, je cherche ça. C'est une sorte de dieu païen d'une époque pré-chrétienne qui a ensuite été utilisé pour effrayer les enfants et qui est finalement entré dans la légende de St Nicolas. Pour le tuer, il faudrait utiliser un pieu fait dans le même bois que les rameaux qu'ils utilisent pour fouetter les enfants, c'est à dire du bouleau. Le pieu doit être trempé dans du sang de chèvre.

\- Ah, je l'avais bien dit, s'exclama Didier.

\- Tais-toi Didier. Tu sais comment l'attirer ?

\- Eh bien demain nous sommes le 5 décembre, c'est le jour de sa fête, il sera donc de sortie. Renseignez-vous à l'école du village pour connaître les cancres et surveillez leurs maisons.

\- D'accord, merci Bébert, je te rappelle quand on aura tué ce truc.

\- C'est ça oui, ne m'appelle pas trop tôt sinon je serai au café pour ma bière du matin.

Bébert raccrocha. Didier alla chercher des flammekueches chez Lidl puis ils allèrent dormir.

  
  


Le lendemain, Stéphane trouva deux pieux en bois sur la table ainsi qu'un message de Jicé sur son mur Facebook :

« J'ai ramené des pieux que Balti m'a prêté. Bisous à vous, Jicé. »

Le message était écrit sur fond rose fushia. Stéphane soupira en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté l'ange comme ami sur Facebook.

Quand Didier fut réveillé, ils partirent pour le collège du village. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec la principale pour tenter d'obtenir des renseignements sur les pires élèves du collège.

\- Oh bonjour, dit-elle quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau.

C'était une femme dans la cinquantaine, à l'air jovial. Des photos d'équipes de foot dont les joueurs étaient habillés en costume traditionnel alsacien trônaient sur son bureau.

\- Vous voulez donc inscrire votre enfant dans notre merveilleux collège !

Didier et Stéphane se regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

\- Sachez qu'ici, nous encourageons le Mariage Pour Tous ! Nous sommes très ouverts sur le sujet.

\- Heu, je crois que vous vous trom... commença Didier

\- Nous sommes très heureux de le savoir, le coupa Stéphane. Nous avons eu du mal à trouver un collège qui accepterait le fait que notre fille ait… une famille originale.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr !

  
  


Quand ils sortirent du bureau, une heure plus tard, Didier était de très mauvaise humeur et ils n'avaient pas obtenu les informations qu'ils voulaient.

\- Pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à croire que nous sommes gays !? s'écria Didier furieux. Ce n'est quand même pas extraordinaire que deux frères vivent ensemble !

\- Je pense que tu as la tête de l'emploi, mon cher Didier, dit une voix.

Didier se retourna brusquement et vit que Clotaire, de son petit nom de démon, se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Qu'est que ce tu veux encore, Gueule de Raie ?

Clotaire, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup son ancien nom d'humain (parce que Gilles de Rais dans un collège, ça ne fait pas très bonne impression), et qui aimait encore moins le surnom stupide que Didier avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner, se renfrogna.

\- Eh bien je voulais vous donner un petit coup de main pour attraper cette vieille chèvre, mais apparemment mon aide n'est pas la bienvenue, dit-il d'un air vexé.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles uniquement nous aider, remarqua Stéphane.

\- Je suis outré que vous me fassiez aussi peu confiance. Même si pour cette fois vous avez raison, malheureusement. Ce bouquetin peut m'être utile. J'aimerais que vous le capturiez pour moi.

\- Seulement si tu nous promets de le tuer après, dit Didier que l'idée n'enchantait guère.

\- Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas le laisser tuer ces pauvres petits enfants ! dit Clotaire d'un air offusqué.

\- C'est ça, Gueule de Raie, c'est ça.

Clotaire lui jeta un regard noir puis les zappa tous les trois au deuxième étage du collège, non loin d'une porte ouverte.

\- Préviens quand tu fais ça, chuchota furieusement Didier. Tu sais bien qu'après je suis constipé !

\- Tes problèmes de digestion ne regardent que toi, répondit Clotaire. Maintenant, écoute.

Stéphane se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. C'était un élève qui se faisait visiblement engueuler par son prof de chimie car il avait frappé son « petit camarade Cyril ».

\- Ce gamin est insupportable, dit Clotaire. En même temps, quand on s'appelle Adolphe... C'est sûrement lui que le bouquetin va enlever cette nuit.

Clotaire leur donna l'adresse de l'adolescent et leur rappela bien de ne pas tuer le Krampus. Après que Didier lui ait fait remarquer que de toute façon l'odeur de la chèvre-garou ne changerait pas beaucoup de l'odeur de poisson de Gueule de Raie, ils repartirent à l’hôtel.

  
  


Ils partirent pour la maison d'Adolphe vers 21h. Ils attendirent en bas de chez lui une heure ou deux sur le siège avant de Choupette avant que Stéphane réveille Didier qui somnolait à moitié pour lui dire qu'il avait vu un « truc à cornes » derrière une fenêtre.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et forcèrent la porte de la maison, pieux en mains. Un homme mal déguisé avec un tapis jeté sur l'épaule et deux cuillères en guise de cornes se mit à hurler au milieu du salon. Après un petit temps d'absence, Stéphane comprit qu'il s'agissait juste du père du gamin qui s'était déguisé pour faire peur à son fils.

À cet instant, un autre cri retentit à l'étage. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Adolphe. Celui-ci était plaqué contre un mur tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce une grande forme cornue se dressait. Stéphane se jeta sur lui et le transperça de son pieu. Le Krampus s'effondra et disparut.

\- Merde, dit Didier. Gueule de Raie va encore faire du boudin.

  
  


Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant alsacien en compagnie de Jean-Castiel. C'était la récompense de Didier qui avait accepté de se charger de tout expliquer à Clotaire en échange de pouvoir manger des flammekueches non surgelées.

Gueule de Raie avait étonnamment bien pris la nouvelle et avait même hésité à se joindre à eux avant de recevoir un texto de Bébert lui disant qu'il se rendait à la friterie, et de l'y rejoindre aussitôt.

Tout en mangeant, Didier se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Bébert, qu'il mangerait bien quelques frites et qu'un petit tour en Belgique serait intéressant pour l'éducation de Jicé...

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Motivés pour une suite en Belgique ?...


End file.
